Girl Meets the Bus Ride
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Maya meets the new cowboy not on the subway, but on the school bus in second grade. Lucaya fluff Drabble. Two-shot. "I'm gonna call you Ranger Rick. You seem like a Ranger Rick." And Lucas comforts Maya when her dad leaves. He was the only one who had ever seen her break. Friendship, fluff, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets The Bus Ride**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks guys. :3**

 **Summary : **_Maya meets the new cowboy not on the subway, but on the school bus in second grade. Lucaya fluff Drabble. Two-shot. "I'm gonna call you Ranger Rick. You seem like a Ranger Rick." And Lucas comforts Maya when her dad leaves._ **  
**

 **Third Person POV (September, 2007)  
**

He's got a cowboy hat and his shirt is tucked in kind of funny and he looks like one of them boys off of the old western locked her dad watches with her, but she says hello to him anyway.

"Howdy," he smiles as if there's a joke, but if there was one Maya assumed she had missed it. So, she asks,

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. I have Mrs. Leach. Is she nice?" The new boy asks hopefully.

"Nope. I have her too. But "leach" describes her great. My friend's Riley's uncle is eleven and he said she's **_mean_**." He's eleven which means to an eight year old his word is law. Lucas frowns.

"At least I know somebody in her class," the new guys says to her quietly.

"I don't even know your name!" Maya complains with a grin, revealing a missing tooth. The new kid smiles warmly.

"My name is Lucas."

"Mine is Maya. But I think I'm gonna call you Ranger Rick. You seem like a Ranger Rick."

He groans because he's heard it all before too many times, but little does he know how much he'll hear that name and how much he'll grow to love the girl who calls him it.

"You can meet my friend Riley in Mrs. Leach's class, you'll love Riley. And Farkle- he's a genius! And helpful when you copy homework," Maya continues, making Mr. Ranger Rick laugh.

 **A/N: This may be a two-shot of Lucas maybe comforting her after her father leaves while they are on the bus. Tell me if I should continue.**

 **Stay gold y'all,**

 **~ Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets The Bus Ride**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks guys. :3**

 **Summary : **_Maya meets the new cowboy not on the subway, but on the school bus in second grade. Lucaya fluff Drabble. Two-shot. "I'm gonna call you Ranger Rick. You seem like a Ranger Rick." And Lucas comforts Maya when her dad leaves. He was the only one who had ever seen her break. Friendship, fluff, and humor._ **  
**

 **Third Person POV (September, 2007)  
**

As Maya steps onto the bus and watches her house whiz by, the tears she's been biting back well up in the back of her emerald green eyes. If she leaves her house now, what guarantee is there that it'll be there when she gets back? And will her mom be there?

Everything that she once knew had been put into a blender and ripped apart into a million pieces.

"Maya... " Lucas starts worriedly.

"Don't talk to me, Huckleberry. I ain't in the mood," Maya snaps icily. "I hate men."

"Why?"

The blonde fourth grader lets out a steady stream of curse words. "Because he freaking left us. My mom and I. My dad left us," it was becoming more and more difficult for Mata to keep her tears at bay. Lucas could see her shaking.

Lucas doesn't say anything. He moves seats so that he's sitting next to her and puts his arm around her. She quietly cries into his shoulder as he holds her tightly. The bus pulls up to the school and Maya silently wipes her now-red eyes.

Before they enter the school to meet up with Riley and Farkle, Maya turns to Lucas.

"You speak of this and you're dead."

He doesn't doubt her.

 **A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! To all who celebrate. What are you thankful for?**

 **Greasygirl3 (Guest): Thank you so much!**

 **aliqueen16 : Thank you I am so glad! **

**Guest : Here you go!**

 **Rose (Guest): I hope that you enjoyed this update. **

**Stay gold y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
